miiverse_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert
Robert is a potential party member in Miiverse Evolution. He is generally seen as an all-round fighter, with good HP, Power, and Skill, as well as moderate Magic and Defense, but mediocre Speed and Resistance and terrible Luck. As such, he has good offensive capability and decent hit-taking capability. He is good at countering attacks, as one of his signature weapons, the Prismatic Lightblade, has a chance (Skill stat/2) to reflect all physical or magic attacks, at a 1.5x scale. Backstory (will add later) Personality (will add later) Weapons Robert is able to wield most swords (plus smaller weapons in the same style, such as knives and daggers), as well as some blunt weapons (such as bats). He is not able to wield weapons that would more than double his current attack power, with the exclusion of the Prismatic set of weapons, putting him at a disadvantage until he obtains the first of said weapons. However, to make up for this, the Prismatic weapons are very powerful. Prismatic Knife The first of the Prismatic weapons, the Prismatic Knife is a small, easy-to-wield knife that deals 20 bonus damage with each hit. Can inflict the Bleeding (small damage-over-time) status, and in addition has a high chance to hit twice. Hit rate is 100%. Prismatic Dagger The second of the Prismatic weapons. The Prismatic Dagger is essentially a more powerful but harder-to-wield Prismatic Knife that deals 30 bonus damage for each hit. Like the Prismatic Knife, can inflict the Bleeding status, as well as having a slight chance to hit twice. Hit rate is 100%. Prismatic Shortsword The third of the Prismatic weapons. Deals 60 bonus damage per hit, but unlike the previous two weapons does not have a chance to inflict the Bleeding status or the ability to hit twice. To make up for this, it has a random (Skill stat/4) chance to reflect the opponent's attack. Hits around 90% of the time. Prismatic Broadsword The fourth of the Prismatic weapons. Deals 80 bonus damage per hit, and like the Prismatic Shortsword can reflect the attack, this time at a (Skill stat/2) percent chance. However, it hits only 80% of the time. Prismatic Lightblade The fifth of the Prismatic weapons, and Robert's ultimate sword. Deals 100 bonus damage per hit, and as highlighted above reflects attacks at a (Skill stat/2) percent chance, at 1.5x damage. Unlike the previous two weapons, this one has a 100% default chance to hit. Prismatic Axe The sixth of the Prismatic weapons. Very powerful, but very hard for Robert to wield. Base bonus damage is 120, but the hit rate is only 30%, plus it can't reflect attacks. You'd be better off using the Prismatic Lightblade. Prismatic Bat Another alternative to the Prismatic Lightblade. This weapon breaks upon its first use, however it sends shards of glass flying at the enemy, dealing 30 damage for a random amount of hits. Prismatic Claws Five Prismatic Knives each glued to two gloves. Due to this, the attack hits for 20 bonus damage for each hit, but unlike the Prismatic Knife the hit rate for each hit is 70%. Very expensive to obtain. Skills (In way of physical attacks, Robert only has a basic attack, that being affected by all of his equipable items listed above. However, he has an array of magic and status attacks, which will be listed later.)